nicostotaldramastufffandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron
Aaron Williams, '''labeled '''The Wimp, '''is one of Nico's story characters. '''Credit For Design: Demi! Biography Aaron has always been bullied at his school for being wimpy, since in his school, the motto is "If you can't defend yourself, that's not anyone's problem". There are some times where Aaron has been able to defend himself, but that's hardly ever. If he actually fights someone, it would have to be if they mess wih his best friend Dex, who has always been there for him thick and thin. Aaron can sometimes be a bit jokey and tease is a sarcastic but jokeful way, but that is just sometimes, when he is sure he's in a group he can trust. Lots of people adore him by how silly and sweet he can be, but they also get worried by how would Aaron do if they're not around. Aaron signed up for Total Drama so that the bullies in his neighboorhood couldn't bully him for the summer. Ways To Describe Him #Weak #Insecure #Mature #Therapist (so said by his friends) #Prudent #Kindhearted #Respectful #Caring #Calm #Timid People That Have Owned Him *Nico Thoughts On The Other Nico OCs A.T. Waters:' '''I would say A.T.'s the best girlfriend I've ever had, but she is technically the only girlfriend I've ever had...still, I can say that there is no girl that can make me happier than A.T. can. She's sweet, loyal, energetic, and strong, and just everything I want to be. I have the worst luck, but I can say that I am very very lucky to have someone like her. A.T., um, sweetie....thank you so much for loving me. I love you too, so much. '''Billy Foster': Billy sure is...something alright. He might not be as wild as Dex, but he sure is close. I don't talk to him much...mostly since I'm afraid he'll prank me...but besides the pranking, he is nice...sorta. Briana Cooper: I don't think anyone from the group understands me like she does. We're both very sensitive and kind of sad since we've been through a lot of bullying, though she is must prone to sass than I am. I'm happy to say that she's more confident now, and I'm glad she still talks to me. Connor Cowell: He's uh...nice? He sure is an attention seeker....b-but he's a good attention-seeker! ....If that is a thing...which it is! December Augustine: She's uh....well....really creepy... Dex Ebony: Dex is easily the best friend I could have ever asked for. He's everything I and anyone could ever want in a best friend. He's joyful, energetic, warm, loyal, kind, and is always there to listen to me, which besides from A.T., I'm not really used to people listening to me often. I can really say that he's definitely brought some needed happiness in my life. Jenny Huntington: She sure is smart, and she actually respects me, which is nice. Kayleigh Turner: Like Billy, she is also on the wild side, and is pretty amusing. I do like her. She's very welcoming and warm, in her own Kayleigh-y way. I can get why Briana is friends with her. Nico Batigaz: We don't really talk much...but she is kind of nice, and supportive. Skyler Rusco: Okay, Dex is my best friend, and even I ''don't know if Dex and Skyler are dating or not. What is up with them? '''Sophia Thefortini': She is really nice! And creative! Tiara Parks: Um....may I skip this one? ...I don't really have anything nice to say.... Topher Hauffman: .....Was he ever a virgin? Troy Montero: You know? I really look up to him. He's very smart and very strong despite the fact that he's short and has bad temper...it gives me hope for myself, you know, for the short thing, that somebody short like me can actually be strong and hardcore. Wade Gold: He's uh......nice? Audition Aaron: *people screaming 'Loser!' and 'Weakling!' are heard in the background/Aaron falls out of a trash can and sees the camera is rolling/nervously smilling* Well h-hi! I-I'm Aaron Williams! I, um, appear to have fallen off a trash can...but I have a good excuse for that! I, um, was...looking for my...PE book...yeah we need books for PE too learn...how to do push ups and...stuff. A-And then my buddy....um...Soooooo...phie? Yeah Sophie! She um....pushed me into the trash can so that I could...you know...find my book....Oh *puts head in hands* Who am I kidding?! I don't have any friends! *sighs* Look...this might...sounds stupid...but if you put me on your show, you'll make a wimpy boy's dream come true, whether I lose or...completely lose. Because I am positive there is no way I'm winning Total Drama *audition ends* Online Profile What’s your best quality? Hmmm...I've always been told by people that I give the best advice. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything that has a good meaning...well sometimes. Sometimes there's songs that have no meaning whatsoever yet I can't stop singing them *Green...the color of hope.... *I really liked Radio Rebel...don't ask *Anyhing homemade. Describe your craziest dream. Once I had a dream i was Pitbull and I was lost in a subway and saw Burger King and McDonalds having a rap battle Best memory from childhood? The first time I stood up for myself. Most embarrassing moment at school? Once when I was really young I forgot to put underwear, and then when the bullies pulled my pants down, everyone saw my....well you know. Describe the first job you ever had. ...Taking off the trash pretty much Ten years from now, what are you doing? I honeslty have no idea what I want to do for the future... My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Well me and A.T. have been dating for a while now *blushes* so whatever she wanted to do I'd do It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? One word: HIDE! Old Design Aaron is one of my few characters not to have a redesign. Quotes "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" --Aaron Trivia *He goes to an all boys school *He can run rather fast if he is REALLY motivated to do it, like if he's being chased by a killer or if someone is close to hurting a friend of his and he can save them if he hurries *His birthday is on December 27th, 1997 **His zodiac sign is Capricorn ♍ **His birthday is only 5 days after Kayleigh's Gallery Aaron's audition tape.png|Aaron's audition tape Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Males Category:Nico's Characters Category:Story Characters